A very bad day
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: Raven was having a very bad they, when Beast Boy was at the worng place to the worng time. Now Raven has to make him forgive her. Oneshot, R


It had been a bad day for Raven.

First she had overslept, due to a nightmare about her father. Then had her kettle fallen to the floor and exploded. Covering her in cold water. Then she had been captured by dr Light, and Beast Boy had to save her, and he just didn't let it go. Before a fight with Plasmus forced her to fly through him, covering her with goo. On top of that, she hadn't been given time to meditate.

It had been a bad day for Raven. A very bad day.

Raven was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed, trying to calm her very tense emotions. She could sense her emotions were moving some of her objects, and this made her only more irritated and scared. She needed to get control. Breath in and out. In and… was that knocking?

She opened one of her eyes, just to make sure she had heard correct. Yes, there it was. A series of rapid knocks against her door. Raven swore under her breath, and one of her statues exploded.

She snapped. Was it really that impossible for her to get five minutes for herself? Just so she at least wouldn't blow up the entire tower.

She opened the door, ready to leach out on anyone on the other side, and a part of her was actually happy it was Beast Boy.

"What?" Her eyes were glowing red, and the energy she exhumed was undeniable. She could feel Beast Boy's terror, and this fuelled her rage.

Beast Boy took a step back; his eyes widened with fear and his mouth rambling something incoherent. Raven got angrier.

Before she could actually think, she caught his legs with her powers and pulled them of under him and raised them to the ceiling.

"What Beast Boy." He got a bit greener from hanging upside down, and it didn't help much having her throwing him a bit back and forth. Her rage still not calmed down.

"Cyborg. Kettle. Fixed. Tea." She dropped him, suddenly realising he wasn't there to bother her, but actually inform her that her kettle had been fixed. Her eyes turned back to their normal violet colour.

She felt horrible. She had let her emotions of irritation and anger take control, and she could have actually hurt one of her friends. She took a step closer, but Beast Boy, who had been hurt in the fall, just turned, furious.

"Beast Boy I'm…" "Save it." He went into his room, and even down the hall she could hear it slam. Raven went into her room and sat down on the floor. Her guilt overwhelming. She had to apologise. She had to fix this before he decided she wasn't worth his time. Even thou she wasn't.

She knocked on his door; ready to take on anything he threw at her. He opened the door, and just glared at her. She wanted to sink through the door, and if she didn't have to apologise she probably would have.

"What?" "I'm sorry Beast Boy." "You know, you don't make it easy being nice to you." Raven looked down at the floor, she had problems controlling her emotions, and the lights in the hall flickered.

"I know." "I just wanted to be nice." She looked at him, and a tear slithered down her cheek. This made the light in the hall to explode, and the only light came from the window in Beast boy's room. This was it. This was when Beast Boy found out she wasn't worth being friends with, and convinced the others to kick her out of the titans.

"I know." Her voice was just a whisper. "Just tell me what I can do to make you forgive me."

Beast Boy was a bit taken back by this. Of course he had already forgiven her, he was only letting of a little steam. He never could be angry with any of his friends for long. It just wasn't him.

But as he looked at her a thought came to him. He wanted her to have fun, and now she was giving him a chance on a platter. He just couldn't turn this down. He never saw the tear that had slithered down her cheek.

"I don't know Raven. It really hurt." He scratched the back of his head, acting as best he could. He was actually quite good. "Pleas Beast Boy, I feel terrible about it."

"Okay, one day." She just looked at him, like she didn't understand. "I will forgive you if you spend the whole day with me tomorrow, doing everything I ask of you."

Raven bit her lower lip. Now imagining the horrors he would put her through. But she had beaten him for nothing. And she didn't want to loose him as a friend. She couldn't afford it. "Like what?" "Just, everything."

She crossed her arms. She was really conflicted. Her mind told her it was stupid. But she did owe him something. "Okay, but I have some rules." He just looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"1. It is just for the day. 2. Nothing, and I mean nothing, which can endanger others by trigging my powers. So no drinking, or drugs or anything like that." He nodded. Sounded fair. "3. And no taking of cloths and such." "Dude, what do you think I am?" She bent down, and actually had small, smug smile on her face.

"An 18 year old boy. Is that okay?" He thought about it, or pretended. Already in his mind he was planning the perfect day for her. "Okay. But no pouting or whining." "Okay." He reached out his hand, and with her usual deadpan look again she grabbed it.

When Raven woke the next day she was happy, and she couldn't quite tell why. Then she remembered her agreement with Beast Boy, and the happiness was replaced with worry. Not worry, pure fear. What would Beat Boy put her through, knowing she couldn't refuse?

She went to the common room. Beast Boy wouldn't wake up in a couple of hours, so at least she would have a bit of peace and quiet before he started. She went over to her kettle and started to boil the water, looking over at Robin.

"Good morning Raven." He gave her a smile before taking another sip of his coffee. "Morning Robin." "Morning Rae. Robin." Both Raven and Robin looked up in shock as their green teammate came through the door. "Morning Beast Boy." Robin's eyes were wide, even behind the mask.

Beast Boy turned to Raven and shook his head. "That won't do. You have to change." "But…" "No buts. I know you have something else. We are taking the day of." Raven wanted to refuse, but remembered her promise. So she bit her lower lip and left the two titan men to change.

"Okay Beast Boy, what's going on?" "Nothing." "No nothing. What is going on?" Beast Boy sighed, and turned to his leader. "Raven and I are spending the day together, that's all. So you can only call us if you absolutely need us."

Robin laid down the newspaper and studied the young green man. He was just a few inches shorter than Robin after a late growth spurt. His hair had grown a bit and was kept untidy by a half box of gel.

"Don't think about that, what is going on between you and Raven?" Beast Boy leaned on the table. "Why Robin, if I didn't know better I would say you were jealous. Don't tell me you have a thing for Raven when you're going out with Star."

"I do care for Raven, she is my team mate and friend. We have bond. And if you have done something to her, or is black mailing her in either way…" "Is this accepted Beast Boy?" The two men turned and just stared at the girl in the door.

Raven hadn't much civilian clothes to mach the warm weather outside, so she had borrowed some of Starfire to her delight. She was wearing a long light blue shirt and a sea green top. She was wearing short open black shoes. The two men finally saw just how grown she had turned.

Her forms had grown even more, and she looked older and calmer. Her hair was shorter, and showed of her ears which pierced, a thing Starfire had forced her to do, and from the two holes two dark blue gemstone earrings were glowing. She was standing there looking interrogative, and finally Robin managed to shout his mouth.

"You look lovely Raven." She gave him a short smile, and he went over to her. "What is Beast Boy doing to you?" "Nothing Robin, it's just a promise I can't get out of." He nodded, not quite believing her, but trusted her judgment. He left the room to check on his own girlfriend, and left them all alone.

"So, is it acceptable?" Beast Boy hadn't stopped staring at her, but now he finally broke into a big smile. "Perfect." "So, where are you taking me?" He just smiled. "And ruin the surprise? Were would the fun be in that?"

She looked at him in the usual deadpan manner. "Well, I do believe that if you want to leave the tower you have to put on something more than that." She pointed at him, and he then realised he was just wearing his green boxers. A faint blush crept over his face. "Be right back." "I'll be waiting."

He came back ten minutes later in jeans and a dark purple t-shirt. "Okay, we're of." Raven followed him down to the basement, and to his very own car. Cyborg and she had built it to him on his 18th birthday, when he finally got his license. It was dark green, and was fully loaded.

She actually wasn't surprised when he parked by the amusement park on the docks. She opened the door, and followed an almost hyper Beast Boy as he went quickly to the different booths. He was rubbing his hands together as he studied the different activities, giving Raven a chance to catch up with him.

"So what do you want to do first?" "I don't know. This is your day Beast Boy." He gave her a quick look, and Raven couldn't tell if he was angry or hurt. She hated it. To get his mind on anything else she quickly pointed at a booth. He smiled, and dragged her of.

Raven made a small sigh when she realised what kind of game she had pointed at. The last time he had played this game he had used two hours to win her a big rubber chicken. The dreaded ring-toss.

He had gotten better. He handed her the prize after just one hour and 45 minutes. A big brown and whit stuffed dog. She gave him the small smile he was begging for. She had never seen a bigger grin on his face.

"You're getting better." "Oh you know. I've been practising." She rolled her eyes at his smug and proud face, and turned around. But when her back was to him, she couldn't stop the small smile covering her lips. She had to breath in and out a few times to control her emotions. This was going to be hard.

"Why aren't you having fun?" Raven was looking up at him from the bench. The last two hours he had dragged her from attraction to attraction, and she was now sitting down for a second because she actually felt sick.

"This day is for you, not for me." "But I want you to have fun." He sat down next to her and started to rub her back. It helped. "Well, then you should have asked me what I do for fun, instead of just assuming that what you think is fun fits me too."

He just sat there a bit stunned as a couple suddenly started to argue a few feet away. Both Raven and Beast Boy looked at the couple, thou they couldn't hear what they were arguing about. Suddenly the girl ran over past them, and Raven made a gasp.

"What?" "He broke her heart." She turned to the boy, and suddenly turned her face away. Clearly disgusted. She breathed in and out a few times, and her deadpan look was again on her face.

"What?" "Nothing." She got to her feet. "What do you want to do now?" He got to his feet, not finished with the subject. "What is it?" "It just surprise me sometimes. Why we risk our lives trying to save people, when they really don't deserve it."

She was just looking at him, before she gave a new sigh. "Well I'm not the one to talk. No one deserves less what they have than me." He was just looking at her, not quite knowing how to process what she had said.

"So what do you want to do?" Raven looked at him with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" "Well, you told me that if I want you to have fun I should ask you what you wanted to do, so I'm asking. What do you want to do?"

She just looked surprised at him. "You want to do something I think is fun?" "Of course. This whole day was so you could have fun." "But what about the argument and you being mad at me and…" Her voice died away. She didn't know what to say.

"I never was angry with you Raven. Well, at least not for long." Raven felt betrayed. He had tricked her. She turned to walk away, and he ran after her. Grabbing her arm, forcing her to stop and look at him. "I don't like being lied to Beast Boy." "If I hadn't lied would you have wanted to spend the day with me?" "Yes. No. I don't know. And now we will never know will we."

He let go of her arm. They just looked at one another. Beast Boy would have given his right and left arm to be able to read the girls eyes. But she just looked deadpan at him. She made a quick gasp, and turned to look at the entrance.

A big crowed at gathered at the entrance and was on their way towards them. The afternoon rush. Like they knew how much it pained her, all of them went past the two, and Raven just stood still. Beast Boy just looked at her.

Finally they where gone, and Raven was rocking back and forth. Beast Boy ran over and grabbed her before she fell to the ground. "I hate people." It was more of a whisper than anything, but Beast Boy heard her fine. "No you don't."

Now she was looking straight at him, and to his shock two tears where running down her cheeks. "Yes I do. I really do." She was clinging to him. Still overwhelmed by the sudden rush of forced on emotions.

"So much hate. Selfishness. Jealousy. Self pity." This was one of the reasons she hated crowds. She had a hard enough time controlling her own emotions if she didn't have to control the entire worlds either.

She breathed in and out, and finally she could feel the emotions be suppressed just like her own. She let go of Beast Boy, and quickly dried her cheeks. "Can we go?" "Of course." They started to walk towards the exit.

"I'm sorry for ruining the day Beast Boy." "The day isn't over yet Rae." He gave her a smile, and she gave him a small one in return. She stopped and looked behind some tents. The girl from before was sitting, crying her heart out.

"Isn't there something you could do? Take away her pain or something." His voice held the recollection and empathy only found with those who have been in the same situation. And Raven, who shook her head.

"I could, but I won't. She needs to work through them, so she can go on with her life. It needs to hurt, because it felt good. Like you and Terra." She started to walk again, but noticed Beast Boy didn't. So she stopped and turned to him.

"Do you know how much it hurt when she betrayed us, when she turned to stone, when she rejected me?" "Yes." But he didn't seem to hear her. "I was heart broken, and now you tell me you could have helped me. What kind of friend are you." "You needed to be heartbroken Beast Boy so you could say good bye and move on."

They where looking at one another, before Raven dropped the stuffed animal and ran out of the fair. Beast Boy was a bit taken back by this, but he soon picked up the dog and ran after her. He lost sighed of her when he came outside.

He morphed to a dog until he caught her sent, morphed back and ran in that direction. He ran down the street when he heard it. Weak explosions. He ran after the sound and into an alley.

"Go away Beast Boy." Raven was leaning against the wall, her hands to her head. Everything in the ally was wrapped in black energy. "Beast Boy, get away." She was screaming and sank down to the ground.

"No." "Beast Boy I can't take you hating me. One of the rules was nothing to endanger other by trigging my powers. That was the rule Beast Boy, so get away." She was shaking and tears were running down her cheeks.

"I didn't want you to hate me. I'm sorry Beast Boy. I'm so sorry. Just don't hate me. Pleas." Beast Boy ran over to her and laid his arms around her. "I don't hate you Raven." "Don't lie to me, I hate it when people lie to me. Don't you think I can feel it? Its all over you Garfield."

Beast Boy started to pet her hair. "I don't hate you Raven. I really don't. I hate the fact you were right. I hate that you feel the way you feel, and I hate your powers for not letting you do what you want to do, but I don't hate you Raven. I never could."

She looked up at him. "My powers didn't come because of an accident like you or Cyborg. They are a part of who I am. A part of me. Whether I want them to be or not." She got to her feet, forcing Beast Boy to let go of her. Making distance between him and her.

"And my powers aren't that bad." She breathed in and out, finally getting control over her emotions. "They just have a downside. Like you having to be green all the time." "Having to be green and not being able to feel is to very different things Raven." "Just drop it Gar… Beast Boy."

He got to his feet, and looked down at her. "Beast Boy pleas." "So you were going to tell me what you do for fun." He gave her the stuffed dog, and she gave him a quick grateful smile. "Bookstore." He rolled his eyes as they went back to the car.

"I don't understand how you can think reading is fun." "With books you can be anyone, anything you want to be. You can travel to the furthest corners of the world, and you can meet people you never even dreamed existed."

"You mean like we do as titans." He opened the door for her, and she sat in. He ran over and sat down in the driving seat. "Kind of." He started the car. "So, where to?" "Drive down Main Street, then a right after your old workplace, and you can park just behind city hall."

He did as he was told, and she stepped out of the car in to the rain. She mad a protection of black energy so she wouldn't get wet, and offered him a spot under it. Together they went into a small road, and she stopped at some steps that lead into a basement store. "Are you sure you want to come with me?" "Just lead the way."

Beast Boy was a bit taken back about the shop. It was much bigger than he first thought, then it was a labyrinth of shelves that reached to the ceiling, filled with books. The counter was next to the door, and a boy about 20-21 was standing there with short black hair and brown eyes.

The boy looked up as the bell rang, and a smile Beast Boy hated formed on his lips. Raven went over to him and gave him a hug. "Raven, I thought you weren't coming today." "I wasn't planning to. But my friend over her wanted to see it."

The boy turned to Beast Boy and gave him his hand. "Hi I'm Vadim." "Garfield." Beast Boy didn't know why he used that name. But suddenly Beast Boy didn't feel manly enough. Raven just gave him a confused look, but didn't say anything.

"I have a new book for you Raven." He bent down and picked up a book rapped in brown paper. Raven took the packaged and removed the wrapper, exposing a very old, scarlet coloured book. Beast Boy was standing a few feet away; trying not to look like he was interested, but he paid close attention to the two at the counter.

"The book of…" "Messer Ansaldo." Raven opened the antique very carefully. "How did you get this?" "Oh I have my sources." Vadmin bent over the counter and smiled to her. Raven gave him a smile back that made Beast Boys heart stop beating for a second. She had given him the smile he had longed for since he first saw it after their mission together.

Raven looked weird at him, and the lights in the store started to flicker. Suddenly the went out with a bang, and the only light was the one the window in the door let in. "I'm so sorry Vadim." "It's okay Raven. Wait her a second while I get a flashlight."

"Are you okay Raven?" Raven couldn't see him, but she could feel his hand on her arm. He, because of his heightened animal sense, could see her perfectly. She was confused, and trying hard to control the strong emotions raging in her. Both her own and the two men's.

"Yes, I just thought… I don't know. I'm sorry Beast Boy. This wasn't what I wanted to show you." He carefully placed a few strains of hair behind her ear. She was trembling from his touch, but kept still. "That's okay Rae."

Suddenly a light landed on her face, and blinded her. "Oh, sorry Raven." The light went a bit down, and the two looked at the man standing in the door to the back room. "I turned of the electricity, so we don't get shocked when we fix the lights." He gave Raven six pears. "You take the back, and I take the front." He handed her a flashlight, and went of to the first one over the door. He was whistling something.

She led Beast Boy through the labyrinth to the back of the store. Raven whispered her magical words, and soon the old lights where replaced with the new ones. She placed the box on the floor, grabbed the flashlight and started to look over the shelves.

"Why did you call me Garfield?" Raven turned and accidentally blinded Beast Boy when he asked her the question. "Sorry." She lowered the light, and she saw how he leaned against the shelf, closing his eyes to get rid of the white light quicker.

"Why did you call me Garfield back in the ally Raven?" Raven turned back to the selves, not relay looking at something, just not wanting to look at him. "Isn't that your name?" "Yeah, but you have never called me that before." "Why did you introduce yourself as Garfield to Vadim."

She could feel his breath against her neck. His feelings where overwhelming her. Jealousy, care, inferiority, affection, hope, fear. She closed her eyes and just concentrated on her breathing. Trying to control her powers.

"I…" "Raven Garfield, are you guys finished?" Raven could feel Beast Boy taking a step back. Away from her. "Yes Vadim." Suddenly the lights flickered and came on. Raven turned of the flashlight.

Vadims face suddenly popped up. "Are you two okay?" "We are okay Vadim. We'll just be a few more minutes." He looked sceptical from one of them to another, but then he turned and left the two alone.

"Now I think you will like this book." Raven turned and gave him the book, and he took it, but just looked at her. His feelings were still rushing towards her. "Beast Boy pleas." She didn't know what she was asking, pleading, him for. She just knew she couldn't control her emotions much longer.

"Raven I…" "You want the book Beast Boy? I'll pay." She took the book from him and went quickly to the till. "We'll have this book Vadim, and I insist on paying for the other book as well." He still looked weird from her and Beast Boy.

He bent closer to her, making sure only she heard him. "Are you sure you're okay Raven." "I'm fine, but thanks for your concern." She smiled to him again, before giving him the money and leaving as quickly as she could. She ran up the stairs, but slowed down as she went down the street, stopping by the car.

Soon Beast Boy was standing on the other side of the car. "You forgot your books." He carefully pulled out the two books he had paid for. "And you're wet." "Well it is raining, and my umbrella just ran away from me." He gave her a grin and Raven rolled her eyes. "Just open the door Beast Boy." He bowed and did as she had commanded.

She was sitting with the book, reading, while Beast Boy was driving in silence. He looked at her once in a while, when he decided to break the silence. "Have you heard the on about the rabbi, priest and voodoo doctor? Well the three of them walk into a bar and…"

She hadn't looked up, but she had been listening, and when he had died of she had looked up at him. "And?" "Nah, forget it, it's not that funny." "Hey, that's my line."

He had increased in speed, but Raven wasn't scared. She knew he would rather die than let anything happen to her. But that didn't mean she didn't grip for something when he cut the corners sometimes.

"Beast Boy what is it?" "Nothing." "Don't lie to me. I can feel your emotions remember? What is it?" They where only ten minutes from the tower, and Raven knew that as quickly they got there he would shut himself in, and start playing the role as the jokester of the group, and then she would never get to know what's wrong.

"Beast Boy…" "You gave him my smile." Raven tried to keep her deadpan look, but failed. Her eyebrows were lifted, and she looked like a question mark. "What do you mean?" He parked the car in the garage, turned of the engine, but neither of them stepped out the car.

"You smiled to Vadim." "And, he is my friend Beast Boy. Don't tell me you don't like him." "I don't. I'm to territorial; blame it on my animal side. But it's not that." Raven was getting impatient. Why couldn't he just tell her? "What do you mean I gave Vadim your smile?"

He pulled his hand through his hear. "Do you remember our first mission? When we all met." Of course she did. Not only because that had been her first time feeling like someone cared about her, but it was also the first time she had laughed. First time Beast Boy had made her laugh. "Yes."

"After the mission you told me I was funny, and you smiled to me." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat. "Every day since have I tried to get that smile back. My smile. And you never did. You never gave me the smile, and when I got to know more about you, and your past I realised why you didn't smile so often. But this only made me work even harder. You needed the smile just as much as me."

He opened his eyes, and Raven could swear that they where glassy. "But know I realise why you never gave me it again. You where giving it to him." "Beast Boy, I have only known him for a couple of weeks." "Rub it in won't you Rae. I try for several years to get something you freely give to someone you've only met a few weeks ago? Nice."

He opened the door, and stepped out. Indicating that the conversation was over. Raven sighed, grabbed her things and went out of the car as well. He was standing in the lift, waiting for her, and they rode up in silence.

"Your book." He took it, and for the first time actually looked at it. The doors opened and the couple stepped of.

"Hey BB. What to play some video games?" "Of course." Beast Boy went of into the common room, following Cyborg. Their conversation apparently, gone from his mind. Raven just looked after him, before she turned and went to her room.

She heard knocking on the door. "Yes." "It's Robin. Can we talk?" "Of course, come in." She was sitting in her bed as her leader came in. She had been meditating for the last ten minutes, and felt much better, but she hadn't changed. The thought hadn't entered her mind.

"I just wanted to check that you are all right. I heard about your date." "It wasn't a date. It was just two people going out, having fun." Robin crossed his arms, and looked at her with his one eyebrow lifted. "What?" "You went to the amusement park." "It's Beast Boy, and we have gone to the amusement park before." Raven uncrossed her legs.

"Yes, but that was all five of us. When only two people do it, it sounds very much like a date." "Why have you and Starfire gone on a date there." "Yes actually." Robin never talked about his dates with Starfire in that way, admitting it so easy, so Raven knew he was serious about something.

"What do you want Robin?" "As I said, I want to know that everything is all right between you and Beast Boy. I don't want anything to jeopardise the team." Raven looked down, hurt. He was the team leader, and his job was taking care of the team. "And I was worried for you Raven." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Don't be. Beast Boy and I are not in love with one another. He wants a Terra figure, you know with out the betrayal and memory loss of course, and I was never created to love."

"That excuse is getting old Raven. People can't survive without love, so tell me that you can't risk acting on your feelings, or that you don't have does feelings for him. But don't tell me you don't love, for I know that you do."

She looked at him, and the books on her self started to shake and fell to the floor. Neither Raven nor Robin looked at them, thou they both noticed it.

"But I should warn you, if you don't have feeling for him in that way, that he has them for you." "What?" "At least that would explain why he is sitting in the common room reading." Her dead pan look broke again, and this time she just looked stunned.

"You didn't know? He said you had given him the book." "I did, but I never expected him to actually reading it." She got to her feet. She had to see this.

Starfire was standing in the kitchen, while Cyborg was sitting next to him on the couch. Both of them looked stunned at Beast Boy. He was sitting with his legs crossed and looking very concentrated on the pages before him. Once in a while Cyborg would poke his little green friend, but Beast Boy would only let out a "Dude quit it", before going on reading.

"Dude quit it." Cyborg turned to Raven and Robin who had just entered. "He has been like this for almost ten minutes. I think he's sick or something." Raven just went over to him, looking over his shoulder.

"If you come to a word you don't understand, just ask." "I told you to leave me alone Cy…" He turned to yell at Cyborg, and was shocked to find Ravens face so close. He made a small yelp before falling backwards.

She let out a small chuckle, and his shocked face turned to happiness as a big grin formed on his lips. "So, you like physical humour?" "Actually I just like it when you're natural, and don't put on an act."

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She gave him a few moments to say something, but since nothing came out she gave up. "I rely think you will like the book." She straightened up and turned to walk away.

"Hey wait." Beast Boy jumped to his feet, finally able to talk. She turned and looked at him with her usual deadpan face. "Why did you buy me that book?" "Because you shared something with me that was important to you, and I wanted to give you the same gesture."

She waited for him to say something, but it never came. She turned to Robin, who was now standing with is arm around Starfire. "I'll be in my room."

Beast Boy was looking from his friends to her and back to them again. All three, knowing quite well how he felt for her, indicated that this was the time to tell her. So Beast Boy did the bravest thing he ever had done in his young life. He ran over and grabbed her arm.

"Don't go." She stopped and looked confused at him. Suddenly the same feelings that she had felt back in the bookstore overwhelmed her again. But they where much stronger, like there where two of them or something.

"I want to thank you." "Nothing to thank for Beast Boy, I was happy to find you wanted to read." "No, not just the book, thou I am thankful for it. I want to thank you for everything you have given me these last few years."

Raven started to feel uncomfortable. Not because of his sudden urge to thank her, but because of the emotions running in her. Threatening to run out of control. She bit her lower lip, but other than that gave no sign about the battle she was fighting inside her.

"You have always been a great friend, you have made me feel good about myself, and you have given me things I didn't even know I needed. I want to thank you for being my friend, and tell you that your friendship is very important and valuable to me."

"As is yours to me." She could see he was trying to find the right words, and thou she most of all wanted to go to her room to meditate, she waited. "I love you."

The couch broke, making Cyborg fall to the floor. Every cupboard was opening and closing like crazy. Including the fridge and drawers.

"There are hundreds of reasons for you not to love me. We are team mates." "So are Star and Robin." "I'm a half-demon." "And I'm an animal." The windows cracked as he came even closer.

She looked at him with teary eyes. "I would only hurt you. If anything happened to you…" "I'm a big boy Raven. I can take care of my self."

Her black energy had created a storm inside the room. Things where flying here and there. And the three friends had to work hard not to be hurt. "Robin, we have to stop this." "Not yet. She deserves this just as much as us."

"If you love somebody else, I can live with that, for all I want is for you to be happy. But I wanted you to know." She was crying now. "There are hundreds of reasons why we shouldn't be together." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "But we only need one working in our favour. Do you love me?" "Yes." Her voice was shaking, but the word was clear and strong. "As a team mate and a friend or something more?" "Both."

He bent down and kissed her. At first he was gentle, but as soon as she started to kiss him back he became more needy and rough. He let go of her hand and placed both his hands on her back. Forcing her up and against him. She let her emotions take charge, and moved her arms around his neck. Coming closer to him and his mouth.

Neither of them saw what her powers where doing to the room. Waves and wave of black energy had to this point poured out of her, wrecking everything and endangering the life of the others in the room.

But as soon as their lips had met something happened. The black energy died down, and the couple was rapped in a white glow. The three looked as the light grew stronger and stronger until it filled the whole room and everyone in it.

Everything she had broken now became fixed. Everything she had moved, moved back to its original place, even the cracks in the mirror disappeared. As for the friends, they had never felt so refreshed. Brushes and wounds, which were common considering what they did, suddenly healed.

They looked at the couple, but they seemed oblivious of what had just happened. Starfire was happy for her friends and decided that she should make a celebration of love dish from her home planet. Cyborg was relived Beast Boy hadn't screwed it up, and sat down turning on the tv.

Robin was happy for Raven, and glad she had finally found the same happiness with Beast Boy as he had with Starfire. He also hoped that she might straighten Beast boy up. He turned to his girlfriend, saw what she was doing, and decided he had to do something.

"I love you Raven." "I love you too, Garfield." He was smiling down at her, and for the first time in a long while Raven gave him the smile he had longed for, before widening it. Making it sweeter, brighter, purer, and his and only his.

It had been a good day for Raven.

First she had gone on her very first date, and gotten a book she had wanted for ages. Then her best friend had told her he loved her, and given her, her very first kiss. This triggered something with her powers, allowing her to be able to feel more emotions without her powers going out of control. Then Starfires feast had accidentally gotten burnt, and Robin had taken them all out for pizza to celebrate the new titan couple. Now she was in the arms of a man who not only knew who she was, but loved every inch of her. Without restrictions or boundaries. All of them had fallen asleep watching a movie together, and Raven was just enjoying being in the company of the four people she loved mot of all in the entire world, including her new boyfriend.

It had been a good day for Raven. A very good day.


End file.
